onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Ethan Embry
|birthplace = Huntington Beach, California, U.S. |gender = Male |portrays = Greg Mendell |firstappearance = The Outsider |latestappearance = The Heart of the Truest Believer |status = Guest Starring |gallery = yes}} Ethan Embry is the American actor who portrays Greg Mendell on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Ethan Philian Randall,http://www.filmreference.com/film/7/Ethan-Embry.html professionally known as Ethan Embry, was born on June 13, 1978 in Huntington Beach, California to Karen, who is a screenwriter and talent manager,http://wers.org/2012/08/06/tiny-prayers-by-aaron-embry/ and Charles Randall. He has two siblings; songwriter and musican Aaron and photographer and actress Kessia. Before he started acting in movies, Ethan appeared in more than one hundred television and radio commercials.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0256121/bio Embry started acting at ten years old and made his film debut as youngester Doyle Standish in the American comedy drama Dutch, which won him a Young Artist Award in 1992 for the role.http://www.tvguide.com/celebrities/ethan-embry/bio/149725 He went on to do All I Want for Christmas in which he portrayed Ethan O'Fallon, who tries to reunite his divorced parents for the holidays. Ethan has appeared in Evolver as teenage whiz kid Kyle Baxter, A Far Off Place with Reese Witherspoon, in the coming-of-age film Empire Records and drama feature film White Squall that gave him the attention he deserved. Then came That Thing You Do!; a film written and directed by Tom Hanks. Embry has also been in Vegas Vacation as the adventurous son of a couple who find themselves spending time in Las Vegas.http://www.tribute.ca/people/ethan-embry/1166/ In Sweet Home Alabama, he worked with Reese Witherspoon for the second time on film; playing her on-screen childhood friend and closet homosexual Bobby Ray. In 2003, he took on the regular role of Detective Frank Smith in Dick Wolf's 2003 remake of the classic series of the classic police drama series Dragnet, for the ABC network, but continued to work in feature films such as the big budget box office bomb Timeline, Standing Still with Amy Adams and Heart of a Dragon, about Rick Hansen's visit to China. Ethan also appeared in the cult classic Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle, and a guest-starred on the 2005 series Numb3rs. Ethan was formerly married to Amelinda Smith. They have one son named Cogeian, whose unique name is "from cogency, cognition, cogent—all the words that start with "cog" that signify power, intelligence and knowledge".http://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20139654,00.html His second marriage was to fellow Once Upon a Time actress Sunny Mabrey from July 17, 2005 until their divorce in 2012. He and his second wife got together again in 2013, and remarried in June 2015. Trivia *His son's stepfather is Tyler Parkinson, who has worked in the sound department of Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland as a pre-record engineer. *Legally changed his surname from Randall to Embry in honor of his grandfather. *Writes with his left hand, but plays his guitar with his right hand. *Is interested in photography. *Plays in a band, Southern Comfort Colonic, which is a mix of punk and hardcore speed metal. *Owns a hundred skateboards. *Has a spine tattoo with his name and the date of Cogeian's birthday. *Was once cast for the movie role of X-Men member Nightcrawler, which only lasted two weeks.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOq6y1GDCtI Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. External links * * * References Category:Male Cast Category:Once Upon a Time Cast Category:Season Two Cast Category:Season Three Cast Category:Guest Cast